outrageousfandomcom-20200214-history
Bert Thompson
Herbert "Bert" Ambrose ThompsonOutrageous Fortune 404. "Revenged Most Thoroughly" was a career criminal who regularly did jobs with his crew Ted West, Lefty Munroe, Bilkey van Heeder and Phineas O'Driscoll, where he was the youngest member"Bert Thompson" Westsidetv.co.nz and their getaway driver. Biography 1970's Around Christmas 1970, Bert and the crew broke into a Smith & Caughey's department store to get to the safe of the jewellers next door, which was filled with krugerrands — South African gold coins. After loading the coins into the van, they went back in for some Christmas shopping, during which someone stole and got away with their van. (Unbeknownst to the lads, it was Ngaire Munroe, Rita West and Carol O'Driscoll, wanting to secure themselves an inheritance as crime wives.) The police arrived at the scene as someone had narked. Bert, having taken only a bottle of tweed for his mum, only did three months in prison, being released prior to everyone else. In all secret, he became an informant for Mike McCarthy in return for payment. When everyone except Ted had been released, Lefty took over as their de facto leader. Detective Sergeant Mike McCarthy would visit them, trying to stir trouble in the crew by making them suspect each other for narking. Under Lefty's leadership, they did things differently, which caused Ted to momentarily depart from the crew until he re-instated himself as leader.''Westside'' — "All That Impedes Thee from the Golden Round" Personality and traits Bert was an enthusiastic, almost hyperactive, person. He smiled a lot, almost always in a good mood, and had a silly sense of humor, finding a lot of things funny that other's didn't. Mike McCarthy probably chose him as informant due to him being the youngest, and therefore the easiest to crack, though Bert never actually revealed information that could be damaging to his crew, woving to stay loyal to Ted. He was the only member of his crew not to have a (long-term) girlfriend, which might be due to his bad body odour, a running joke with the crew. His short relationship with Riana (begun under false pretenses) ended when he discovered that she had ulterior motives for being with him. Appearances Westside * 101. "All That Impedes Thee from the Golden Round" * 102. "Is't Far You Ride?" * 103. "Instruments of Darkness Tell Us Truth" * 104. "Our Poison'd Challice" * 105. "Dire Combustion" * 106. "But for a Wayward Son" Outrageous Fortune * 404. "Revenged Most Thoroughly" (mentioned) * 213. "Fathers,Mothers,Daughters,Sons." (mentioned) Behind the scenes In season two of Outrageous Fortune, Ted makes a mention of a Bert Armstrong who was poisoned by Rita's homemade lamingtons after a dispute about the Smith & Caughey's job. However instead of getting poisoned, he fed the lamingtons to his dogs because he doesn't like coconut. Interestingly enough, Bert Thompson was the only Bert known to have been in on the job, therefore Ted may have been talking about him, but due to his brain tumour, may have mixed him up with someone else. Also, in Westside Bert is known to have been hospitalised by the rat poison in the lamingtons, and was close to death. Ted‘s mention of this event could mean he was talking about someone else, or the producers of Westside could have made the mistake. Continuity discrepancies In Outrageous Fortune, one of his distinct features was said to be a limp, which is never mentioned or seen in Westside. His tombstone said he was born in 1937, but this would place him in his 40's during Westside's first series. Also, he is the youngest of the crew, and Ted was born in 1939 Notes and references Category:Individuals